


In the Present: The First Phone Call

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [9]
Category: Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. In this chapter, after reconnecting 15 years later and spending some serious time together, Alex and Luke are separated again.</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> none - however, the first two parts contained warnings for 'consensual' (emotionally if not legally) underage (14/20) and fudging of ages (6 years instead of a rl!3) </p><p>
  <i>"A couple mates are dragging me out clubbing," Luke says, slowly putting away the rest of the food. "I was going to call and beg off but I think I probably need to get out. What about you?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Me? Eh." Alex shrugs, though no one can see it. "When I get home I'm just going to jack off and then crash. Sleep for two days, then think about you and jack off some more."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Luke laughs. "Well, I'll be thinking about you every time I fend off some guy on the dance floor, and I have to call you before I jerk off thinking about you so I guess I'm waiting two days," he teases, grinning.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Present: The First Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

Alex rings Luke nearly the second he lands in LAX. It's been all of 15 hours, at the most, but given that he spent most of those 15 hours obsessing about their relationship... Yeah. The need feels pretty urgent. And of course the fact that he's been awake for a full 24 now doesn't really help. He strides through the baggage terminal with his lone suitcase in hand, listening to the phone ring.

"Hold on, hold on," Luke murmurs, trying to unlock the door while he balances his grocery bags on his hip. "Just give me a sec." Inside, he dumps the bags on the kitchen counter and struggles with his jacket pocket to get his cellphone free. He barely looks at the Caller ID, his heart leaping, before he answers with, "Hey, you."

"Hey, you're there!" Alex's grin takes over his face. "I didn't know if this would be a good time– is this a good time?" he asks, his words rushed and beginning to tumble over each other. 

"It's perfect. I just got back from the shops," Luke says, tucking the phone between his jaw and shoulder as he puts away the perishables. "You're home? How was the flight?"

"It was really long," Alex answers, swinging his bag into the open trunk of a waiting taxi. "Didn't sleep. Not home yet. Lots of traffic first." He slips into the backseat and gives the driver his address. "How's your day been?"

"It's been... okay," Luke finishes, unwilling to lie. "I did some cleaning and shopping and I had tea with some mates but I miss you."

"Already?" Alex grins again. "Seriously? You weren't, like, 'oh thank fuck there's room for me in my own house again'?"

Luke laughs. "No, not at all. It feels empty here without you now." And maybe that'll change, maybe Alex is right and he'll start being thankful when he has his space to himself again but as an only, he's spent far too much time on his own in his life.

"I do better in large spaces," Alex assures him with a chuckle. "Otherwise people start complaining about too much arms and legs everywhere. Got plans tonight?"

"A couple mates are dragging me out clubbing," Luke says, slowly putting away the rest of the food. "I was going to call and beg off but I think I probably need to get out. What about you?"

"Me? Eh." Alex shrugs, though no one can see it. "When I get home I'm just going to jack off and then crash. Sleep for two days, then think about you and jack off some more."

Luke laughs. "Well, I'll be thinking about you every time I fend off some guy on the dance floor, and I have to call you before I jerk off thinking about you so I guess I'm waiting two days," he teases, grinning.

"Whoa." Alex is a little surprised, and a lot pleased. "Two days... That might be rough on you," he says, and blows out a breath. "Maybe you should get a jump on that now, just to make sure you can make it through."

"Now?" Luke asks, making sure he's heard right.

Alex grins mischievously. "Oh, sorry – is this a bad time?"

"No, god no," Luke protests quickly, tucking his phone against his ear and unzipping his jeans. Hand hovering over his cock. "Can I?"

The request for permission perplexes Alex, but he mentally sets that aside to sort out later. "I want you to," he tells his lover. "I'm going to listen to every tiny little moan and whimper."

"Thank you," Luke says softly, wrapping his fingers around his already swelling flesh with a low moan and a soft shiver.

"Now tell me," Alex says, listening avidly. "Tell me what you want us to do next. What you would fantasize about if we weren't on the phone right now."

"You fucking me," Luke says, keeping his strokes firm but measured for now. "Always you fucking me, but I want you to use your belt on me. Beat me until I'm bruised and _then_ fuck me."

Alex groans at the image and lets his head thump back against the seat. But then, "Hang on just a second." Passing cash to the driver, he climbs out of the cab and takes his bag, pinning phone between ear and shoulder while he digs up his house keys. "Just another second..." Inside, and he dumps his suitcase without a thought, slamming the door shut. "Sorry. How _much_ pain do you like?" he asks, landing on his living room sofa with a flying leap.

"A lot," Luke says, his hand stilled around his cock, waiting for Alex. "Not on its own, but if it's put together with something sexual, a _lot_."

"That's really fucking hot," Alex murmurs, half to himself. And he resolves on the spot to look around and see if there are any training courses he can take to make sure he's got proper technique for the harder stuff. _Discreet_ training courses. Unzipping his jeans, he slips his hand inside. "What about anal plugs? Did you ever go out in public wearing one?"

Luke shivers. "I have," he confesses, his hand slowly moving again. "For my own amusement. No one's ever made me."

 _No one's ever made me_. God, the ideas that boil up in Alex's mind when he hears that. "I fucking love that idea," he says softly, "thinking about you walking around that way, until you're so aroused that it's making you crazy, and remembering the whole time how you felt with my cock inside you."

A soft moan spills from Luke at that and his hand moves a little quicker, precome slicking his palm. "Do you want me to do that?" he asks, a voice in the back of his mind shrieking _what the fuck are you thinking?_ "I could, tomorrow. I have all sorts of errands to run."

Alex grins. "Do you promise to call me at the end of the day to say how it went?"

"I thought you were going to be sleeping," Luke teases. "Might have to wait til the next day." His breath coming harder, faster, his orgasm coiling tighter and tighter at the base of his spine.

"Ah, crap. I actually forgot about the sleep thing. I'm hyper right now," Alex explains, "but I'll be dead to the world in an hour. Can you put off some of your errands for a day?"

"Yes, if you let me come now," Luke says, Alex's voice alone putting him so fucking close. "Please?"

" _Let_ you?" Exhilaration roars through Alex's veins, and he begins stroking his own cock. "Tell me why I should let you?"

"Because I'm begging you and because I told you my fantasy," Luke points out, nearing desperate.

Alex's smile deepens into a smirk. "Good boy," he says. "Come."

 _Good boy._ His cock throbs violently and Luke cries out, spilling hot and heavy over his fingers.

With Luke sounding like that... "Fuck!" Alex spits out, slapping his hand around his cock and working it fast and hard – no warm-up required. He shudders into his climax with a breathy groan.

Luke echoes that groan, his cock throbbing against his palm as he listens to Alex on the other end of the line, the image of his lover, jerking himself off, clear in his mind. He shivers, wiping his hand on a paper towel and moves to the couch, settling at one end, knees pulled to his chest. "I miss you," he blurts out again.

"Yeah," Alex agrees on a sigh, and now exhaustion slams into him like the proverbial ton of bricks. "I want to be with you."

"You will be, soon," Luke assures them both. "As soon as I find out what my schedule's like." He blows out a soft breath. As much as he wants to keep Alex on the line, that's just being selfish. "You should grab some sleep. Call me when you're conscious again," he adds with a small smile.

"Okay." It's a measure of just how tired Alex really is that he agrees so readily, without even a shadow of argument. "I love you," he murmurs before ending the call, and simply passes out right there on the couch.

Luke stares at the phone for a long moment, his heart beating wildly again, for reasons that have nothing to do with arousal. He grins and reaches for a tissue. Cleans himself up and puts his clothes to rights before turning back to the groceries. _Alex loves him._


End file.
